The present invention generally relates to a waste bag system. More particularly, the present invention generally relates to a waste bag system that engages with a waste bin.
Prior art waste bags are typically sold as a roll of individual waste bags. An individual waste bag is detached from the roll and positioned by a user in a waste bin. Once the waste bag is full, the waste bag is removed from the waste bin by the user and a new waste bag is detached from the roll and positioned in the waste bin. Unfortunately, such a process can be time consuming and potentially messy if a bag failure occurs.
Two prior art systems have attempted to develop a waste bag system that includes waste bags nested inside each other that are positionable at the same time inside a waste bin.
The first prior art attempt is found in U.S. Pat. App. Publication No. 2003/0089719 to Berger entitled “Garbage Bag System”. Berger shows a garbage bag system including several nested bags that are attached to a trash bin with a securing system. Unfortunately, Berger teaches that the bags are perforated and are separated from each other by tearing along a perforation. Unfortunately, such a system is prone to bag ripping and does not provide a convenient way to close the bag once it is detached from the other bags.
The second prior art system is U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,073 to Cuisinier entitled “Bag Assembly”. Cuisinier also shows a trash bag system including several nested bags. However, Cuisinier does not teach any way of securely engaging the nested bags with the trash bin. Consequently, the weight of the nested bags may cause the bags to undesirably slide into the interior of the trash bin.